Jackie Lynn Thomas
Jackie Lynn Thomas - uczennica Akademii Echo Creek. Dawniej sekretne zauroczenie oraz dziewczyna Marco Diaza (W sezonie 3, w odcinku "Sophomore Slump" Jackie zrywa z Marco mówią, że to dla ich wspólnego dobra) Wygląd Jackie jest dziewczyną średniego wzrostu i wyróżniającą się wśród rówieśników kobiecą figurą. Ma krótkie blond włosy z miętowym pasemkiem, piegi i morskie oczy. Nosi białą koszulkę z zielonymi rękawami, złoty naszyjnik w kształcie muszelki, cyjanowe spodenki, zielono-białe podkolanówki i niebiesko-białe buty. W odcinku "Brittney's Party miała żółty kwiatek we włosach, fioletową koszulkę z niebieskimi dżinsami i beżowymi butami. W odcinku "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" była ubrana w długą morską suknię A we włosach duży czerwony kwiat. W odcinku "Sophomore Slump" jest ubrana w błękitną sukienkę z widocznymi morskimi falami w jej dolnej części. Ma na sobie ubrane dłuższe ciemno-czerwone buty. Charakter Jackie jest wyluzowaną nastolatką z talentem do jeżdżenia na deskorolce. Jest świadoma sympatii Marco i przyjmuje jego obecność pozytywnie. Kilkakrotnie była pod wrażeniem tego co robi, ale czasem też udaje zmieszaną, gdy Marco zachowuje się niepewnie. Historia Pierwszy raz Jackie widzimy w odcinku "Star Comes to Earth", jednak występuje tylko jako postać tła. W odcinku "Match Maker", Jackie przejeżdża przez korytarz na deskorolce. Marco wyjawia wtedy Star, że jest zauroczony w Jackie. Dziewczyna stara się pomóc przyjacielowi zagadać do koleżanki, jednak nic z tego nie wychodzi. W odcinku "Monster Arm", gdy Marco przychodzi do szkoły z jego potworną ręką, dziewczyny, w tym Jackie, wydają się nią zachwycone. W "Cheer up Star", kiedy Marco stoi pod szkołą, a Jeremy go denerwuje, chłopak przypadkowo miażdży nogą deskorolkę Jackie, a ta łamie się w pół. W "Brittney's Party" Jackie jest na imprezie urodzinowej u Brittney. Marco przez jego chorobę lokomocyjną zachowuje się dziwnie, ale dziewczyna nie ma mu tego za złe. W odcinku "Freeze Day" dowiadujemy się, że Marco i Jackie znają się od przedszkola i jedyne gesty wymieniane między nimi to kiwnięcie głową. Star przekonuje przyjaciela by poszedł krok naprzód i powiedział "cześć". Kiedy wybija odpowiednia godzina i Jackie przejeżdża na deskorolce, Marco wita się z nią, ona odpowiada i odjeżdża. W odcinku "Interdimensional Field Trip" Marco i Jackie wysyłają do siebie SMS-y podczas szkolnej wycieczki. Gdy Star zabiera klasę do innego wymiaru, Jackie przestaje odpisywać, po czym Marco dowiaduje się, że przyjaciele zostali porwani. Kiedy razem ze Star i panią Skullnick przybywa na ratunek, dziewczyna chce by jej pomóc, ale Marco jest zbyt zestresowany i Jackie pomaga Star. Pod koniec odcinka Marco i Jackie siadają obok siebie w autobusie. W "Marco Grows a Beard" Marco stara się zapuścić brodę, a na korytarzu słyszy jak Jackie mówi do Blake'a, że podoba jej się jego broda. W odcinku "Fetch" Jackie wita się ze Star, jednak ta jest zbyt zmęczona i jej nie odpowiada. W "Girls' Day Out", gdy ręka Marca utknęła w rynnie, Jackie przechodzi obok i pyta go, czy wszystko w porządku. W odcinku "Sleepover" Jackie jest na nocowaniu u Star. Przyjaciele grają w grę Prawda albo Sroga Kara. Na pytanie o ulubiony kolor, dziewczyna odpowiada, że zielony. Natomiast na pytanie o zauroczenie odpowiada, że w chłopcu z obozu. Gdy Marco wyznaje, że jest zauroczony w Jackie, dziewczyna nie mówi nic, lecz uśmiecha się. W "Naysaya" Marco cały dzień chce zagadać do Jackie, lecz dręczy go Złośliwiec. Dziewczyna pod koniec dnia jest zmęczona jego zachowaniem i chce wracać do domu, ale Marco wyjawia jej wszystkie sekrety by pozbyć się pasożyta. Jackie po tym wszystkim zaprasza go do kina z jej znajomymi. W odcinku "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown", Jackie zaprasza Marca na bal. Po drodze chłopak zadaje jej pytania, które zapisał na ręce, a ona to zauważą. Po przybyciu na miejsce okazuje się, że bal jest słaby i dziewczyna zaprasza Marca na randkę. Siedzą w dwójkę w parku pijąc przygotowany przez chłopaka napój, po czym Jackie wstaje i wyciąga deskorolkę i kaski. Jadą razem przez park, lecz nagle potykają się. Po wstaniu z ziemi patrzą na siebie i dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Marco odbiera wiadomości od Star i wie, że ma kłopoty. Na cmentarzu Jackie stara się pomóc Jannie, która jest otoczona przez szczury Luda. W "Raid the Cave" Jackie rozmawia z Marciem przez telefon, ale ten nie wydaje się być zainteresowany, ponieważ Star ma problem. W odcinku "Just Friends" Jackie razem ze Star i Marciem jedzie na koncert Love Sentence. Dobrze się bawi ze Star i nie zauważa, że po drodze Marcowi się powodzi. Jednak pociesza go i na koncercie trójka dobrze się bawi. Dwukrotnie dochodzi do pocałunku między nią a Marciem, po czym Star jest przygnębiona. W "Starcrushed" Jackie jest na imprezie kończącej rok szkolny u Diazów. Spędza czas z Marciem planując atrakcje na wakacje. Relacje Marco Diaz Jackie zwykle zachowuje się zwyczajnie wobec Marca, on jednak zawsze jest zestresowany. Marco zna Jackie od przedszkola i od tamtego czasu codziennie kiwali do siebie głowami nie witając się. Chłopak zmienił to dopiero w odcinku "Freeze Day". W odcinku "Sleepover" grając w grę, Jackie dowiedziała się o zauroczeniu Marca i nie skomentowała tego. Jednak w odcinku "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" zaprasza go na randkę, na której dochodzi do pocałunku. Marco i Jackie są parą aż do 3 sezonu. Star Butterfly Star to przyjaciółka Jackie. Nie spędzają ze sobą zbyt dużo czasu, ale widują się w szkole i czasem rozmawiają. Star zaprosiła ją również na nocowanie w odcinku "Sleepover". W dalszych odcinkach drugiego sezonu widzimy, że Star jest zazdrosna o związek Marca i Jackie. Mimo wszystko stara się być miła i udaje, że nie ma z tym żadnego problemu. Wystąpienia Ciekawostki * W "Freeze Day" dowiadujemy się, że Jackie i Marco znają się od przedszkola. * Pokazano też, że jej imię można wypowiedzieć bez litery "C". * Jackie pisze SMS-y z Marco. * W "Sleepover" Marco wyjawia, że kocha się w Jackie. * W przedszkolu narysowała arbuza i dała go Marco, który ciągle go posiada. * Lubi książki historyczne. * Zawsze nosi naszyjnik, nawet w młodości co widzimy w odcinku "Freeze Day". * Jej ulubiony kolor to zielony, a drugi czarny. * W odcinku "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown", Jackie całuje Marco po raz pierwszy. Przypisy Kategoria:Postaci z Ziemi Kategoria:Echo Creek Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Nastolatkowie